


Without Bows

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [23]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, One Word Prompts, Takes place sometime after season 10, Vala's gotta play the field too you know, single world prompts, stargatedrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Daniel finds out Vala dates.





	Without Bows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by StargateDrabbles word 'hair'

“You don’t have any clips in your hair.”

Daniel stops a few feet behind her after strolling by her in the hallway. It’s Friday night and most of the mountain personnel have long since left to enjoy their weekend, with a few exceptions of course.

Should have known he’d be staying behind to read up on a tablet from their latest mission.

Wished to avoid a confrontation, but she turns back, smoothing out her dress. “No, I decided to omit them tonight. I’m going out.”

That should snip the conversation short, but he approaches her, the quirk in his brow that he gets when he’s confused, when he’s investigating. “Anyone I know?”

She shrugs, pursing her lips together with an innocent blink. “Not really important is it?”

Expects him to argue, to ensure she used the proper channels and filled out her paperwork in triplicate before leaving the mountain, but instead his lips tug into a half-grin. “You look—really nice.”

“Thank you.” She fixes the bracelet around her wrist and nods at the elevator. “I should—”

“Yeah, don’t want to be late.” But he remains stationary until the elevator dings, then he watches her step through the opening. “Be safe.”

When she’s alone inside she rolls her eyes at the distorted metal doors and fixes her bracelet again before mumbling to herself, “what do you think I do for a living?”


End file.
